cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Arbre
Nation Information :Grand Arbre is a growing, somewhat developed, and old nation at 238 days old with citizens primarily of Creole ethnicity whose religion is Norse. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Grand Arbre work diligently to produce Oil and Wine as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. Grand Arbre is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Grand Arbre has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Grand Arbre does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Free speech is considered taboo in Grand Arbre. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Grand Arbre will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Etymology In 2006 explorer Jacques Cartier lead a party of approximately 2,000 disgruntled Americans Northward through Canada to the uncharted land in the most Northern part of North America's West coast. The exploration party included a mix of races and cultures, but was mainly comprised of those whose main languages were English, French, and Spanish, in almost equal parts. The group choose to label themselves "The Escapists" as they sought escape from the hyper-importance given to most pop culture in the United States. History has also labeled the original travelers as "The Cartiers" to further recognize Cartier's importance in organizing and leading the journey North. The Escapists sought freedom from all pop culture, but especially the rabid fandom of those sucked into the Twilight Series, Hannah Montana, Britney Spears, and other such mindless and talentless forms of entertainment. Immigrants have boosted the nation's population over the years as monstrosities like Justin Bieber pop up, but only the original founding party members are referred to as Escapists. The nation's name comes from Cartier's first impression of the land, with grand describing the sheer size of the nation and arbre coming from the French meaning "tree." Arbre comes from the Latin arbor, also meaning tree. Some have also successfully argued that Cartier could have been using grand to refer to the size of the actual trees he saw. Citizens of Grand Arbre are referred to with the demonym Arborist, which literally means "tree scientist." Alternative and short names for Grand Arbre include Arbre and GA, though the whole title is always used for official purposes. Geography, Climate, and Environment Grand Arbre is situated in the northwest extremity of the North American continent, with Regina and Catstonia to the east, the Arctic Ocean and Diesir to the north, and the Pacific Ocean to the west and south, with the Nation of Mu further west across the Bering Strait. The total land area of Grand Arbre's boundaries equals 365 million acres (150 million hectares), though only a very small amount of that land is actually inhabited. Nearly 90% of Grand Arbre is public use park land or other government owned open land. The climate of Grand Arbre is varied, but simply and adequately, for the most part, described as cold. The capital city of Liradra sees Summer temperatures averaging in the 60's (farenheit), and winter averages between 10 and 30 degrees farenheit. Cities like Terre de Vert in the Southeast part of the nation usually see milder Winters, warmer Summers, and higher annual precipitation than other parts of the nation. Towns in the interior, including Fort Nieve, often face the coldest Winter temperatures, with records of -70°F being set at the Army base. Castillo, the Northern most town in the nation, endures a true arctic climate, with average Winter temperatures in the -20's°F and Summer temperatures barely ever exceeding 45°F. History Government and Politics Foreign Relations and Military Grand Arbre is a small player in the complicated process of Cyberverse affairs. This "hands off" approach to foreign relations comes from the relatively small size of the nation and from the government's desire to keep to itself. The government is fiercely devoted to it's chosen alliance, Veritas Aequitas, and all of the nations that comprise it. Despite being a smaller nation, Grand Arbre voices it's opinions and attempts to help other members of VA often. Nearly 30% of all Grand Arbre citizens currently serve in the nation's military. These high numbers stem from the nation's Serve Your Own Act, in which all residents between the ages of 18-22 must serve at least two years of service to Grand Arbre. This service may be with the military, in any one of the branches and various jobs within those branches, or with organizations like The Arborists or Service Corps. The Arborists are an environmental restoration and interpretation group in which members work to build and restore nature trails, staff parks with hike interpretation leaders, and train to fight wildland fires. The Service Corps covers a more general base including many programs created to help school children and those living in poverty. The nation's military is largely untested in battle, as no Grand Arbre troops saw combat action during the Second Unjust War, but there are many generals with wartime experience ready to lead the charge.